


Nazi Germany : 1937

by Vicktor_Horror



Series: Through the Centuries (First Anti-Frerard Fanfiction Ever!) [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anti-Frerard, M/M, Other, The Ghost of you, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicktor_Horror/pseuds/Vicktor_Horror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANTI-Frerard </p>
<p>Don't get me wrong, i love Frerard... but I love tragedies just as much. </p>
<p>What would happen if you were meant for someone.... in every life you've every lived.... you're meant to be with them? What if that someone always manages to find you... but fate.... it a cruel thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nazi Germany : 1937

**Author's Note:**

> on mychemicalromancefanfiction.com and here! I am the writer known as BLOOD'Y REVENGE. My friends call me BLOOD!

Gerard POV

 

I smiled to myself as I shoved all the filth inside the huge cars that would take them to the camps. They screams were pointless. Their God could not save them now.  
  
“YOU, MONSTER!!”  
  
I ignored their helpless cries.  
  
“Commander Way, Sir!”  
  
I turned around.  
  
“All loaded, Sergeant.”  
  
The sergeant nodded to me. We saluted and i took off my hat. So hot… today was such a hot day. I carefully walked over all the broken dolls and old watches. So many things left behind… Lives… even. No. This was all for the good of the world. I mustn’t have any feelings for the jews.  
  
It was… getting dark. Maybe I should go for a drink then head home. My empty house and maids were waiting.  
  
I stepped into the bar and ordered something to drink. Everyone was quiet around me and the bartender gave me the drink without even asking me to pay. Perks of being a Nazi.  
  
Three jugs later, I knew I couldn't drink any more. My head was buzzing and I had begun to hear the screams. The screams… of all those people we had killed… All those humans…. We were…. monsters…. Every single last one of us.  
  
I got up from the bar and made my way outside. That’s when I took a cigarette and lit it. The streets were quiet as I began to walk aimlessly. The occasional sound of someone scurrying about, but I never saw anyone. The voices in my head... the voices.... I took in a puff of my cigarette and kept the smoke in for a second. It filled my lungs with unbelieveable sweetness. Then, i released it. With it came a sound. A scream in the night.  
  
Finally. Some excitement.  
  
I ran towards the sound to see a man kicking another man in the face. As soon as i arrived, the man who was standing stepped back.  
  
"Commander Way!"  
  
"Why were you kicking this man, Ray?"  
  
Ray knew me well, so he dropped the formalities.  
  
"The little punk sassed me!"  
  
He gave the small man on the floor another kick. The man whimpered and both his hands flew to his stomach.  
  
"Come on, Ray." I slurred "He's drunk. So are you. Go home."  
  
Ray saluted me and left. The small man waited a few seconds then looked up at me. A beautiful pair of hazel eyes.  
  
"Thank y-"  
  
As soon as he saw me, his gaze traveled over to my uniform and he screamed. He began to cry then. Thats when i noticed the gold star on his clothes. I looked down at his baby face.  
  
"You're jewish." I whispered, my hand automatically reaching for my knife.  
  
"Please... please don't kill me... please...."  
  
Seeing him cry was the worst thing ever. Tears poured down from his eyes and ruined the angel facade. I found myself releasing the knife and kneeling down next to him.  
  
"You're bleeding."  
  
He was able to stop crying for long enough to look down at the wound just over his left ribcage. I lifted his shirt slightly. Ray had stabbed him.  
  
Suddenly, i found myself helping him up. I took off my jacket and put it on him. His shivering stopped as i slung his arm over my shoulder. He was a tiny little thing.... Delicate, even.  
  
He was silent as I led him back to my home. Every harsh movement made him wince. Finally, we were at my house. He gasped as soon as he saw the enormosity of it all. I called my most trusted maid and she helped me carry the man to the guest room.  
As soon as my jacket came off, she saw the star on his chest and looked at me. I didn't waste time looking back. I took off the man's shirt and grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol from the first aid kit. He hissed, but otherwise remained silent.  
  
"I'm Frank." He said after a second.  
  
I nodded and handed the small needle to my maid. She began to close him up and i left the room to get something to eat.  
  
I came back after five minutes and handed Frank a bowl of porridge. He looked down at it with wide eyes and gobbled it up before i could blink. He was so.... innocent... I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped me.  
  
"I'm Gerard."  
  
"Are you... going to kill me?"  
  
I had actually forgotten about that. I looked at him. His baby face was now firm. He wasn't afraid anymore.  
  
"Are you jewish, Frank?"  
  
"Technically, yes. I was born into it."  
  
I pulled out my knife. His eyes didn't waver. He was.... adorable... and... oh so tempting. The maid came to take away the bowl and announce that my bed was ready. I nodded and she left.  
  


* * *

 

My bed felt empty and big. I looked up at the ceiling and thought of the beautiful man sleeping in my guest room. Ahh... DAMMIT. Why… why was my heart speeding up? Maybe… maybe if i made sure he was okay….  
  
I jumped up from my bed and ran down to the room. I walked in when he was in the process of putting his pants back on. Attempting an escape.  
  
As soon as he saw me, he froze. His eyes looked at me. Up and down. In all my no-shirted glory. His face turned red and he looked down at his fumbling hands. Adorable….  
  
"Frank?"  
  
He looked up as i grabbed him by the arm. He began to fight me and I ended up flinging him over my shoulder. A squeal. I needed to make sure he wouldn’t escape. I mean… he was my guest, right? That was it. It was my duty to keep him safe. I calmly carried him to my room and put him on my bed. He was shocked. The terror came back into his eyes as he saw all my wall of ornaments and titles.  
  
“Gerard? I… I won’t run…. please…. don’t… hurt me….”  
  
I looked down at the pale-skinned man on my creamy sheets. My heart jumped as did something else. I blacked out. And when I came back, my lips were sucking on his neck. Frank was fighting me and I was holding him down. My pants felt tight. Then, a soft moan that filled the room as Frank stopped struggling. I ran my fingers through his hair,  
  
“You’re so pretty….” I whispered, kissing his lips.  
  
His tongue then slipped into my mouth and I groaned. His kisses were sweet. Soft and sweet. I felt something beginning to press on me. At first, I ignored it… but then it got a little…. um…. HARD to ignore,  
  
I was… kissing a guy… a…. jewish guy…. a… GUY…. But… it felt right….  
  
Oh… Sugar….  
  
Why…. Why was I… STOP!  
  
I pulled myself away from Frank and crashed to the floor. His hands were covering his mouth. His chest was exposed. I… didn’t even remember undoing the buttons…. How…. Was I attracted to a guy? My eyes traveled up my wall… to my shotgun.  
  
Frank followed my gaze. I saw his fingers tighten on the sheets. My heart beat faster, No…. Guys don’t fall for guys. The boss would have my head if this leaked…. I called the maid and she came in. Almost instantly, I grabbed the gun and shot her in the head. Frank screamed and I turned my gun on him.  
  
“YOU FUCKING JEW!” I screeched “GUYS DON’T FALL FOR GUYS! THE BOSS WAS RIGHT ABOUT ALL OF YOU!”  
  
“GERARD DON’T!”  
  
“I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU!”  
  
And I shot him. It took me a minute to fully realize that I had. I scrambled up to the bed. My sheets were soaked in blood… and Frank was mouthing silent words. I felt my own eyes stinging. What…. had I done?

I'd never felt this way about anybody before. Love? No... I just met the GUY. But... maybe... maybe some affection. But now, that affection lay dying like a wilted rose on my sheets. And I, an even worse horrible murderer for hurting an angel. An angel.... I looked at him again. His lips had stopped moving. His mouth was full of blood.   
  
I pulled Frank into my arms and he looked up at me. The light behind his eyes was receding…. I screamed. A tortured scream. The scream of the billions of victims before him. I screamed at the top of my lungs. And in my arms, he died.


End file.
